


Soon We'll Be Found

by mudget



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudget/pseuds/mudget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Wheeler's return from Brooklyn, after visiting his ill father, he is faced with a new conflict. This story follows from the Talkin' Trash episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where to From Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows on from the Talkin' Trash episode. It will make more sense if you have seen it, but I'm sure you can probably piece it together if you've not.  
> In my attempts to sleep a hauntingly beautiful song kept replaying mercilessly in my head that obviously screamed for attention. So it is this song that partly inspires this story; Soon We'll Be Found by Sia

_Let’s not fight I’m tired, can’t we just sleep tonight  
Don’t turn away, it’s just there’s nothing left here to say  
Turn around I know we’re lost but soon we’ll be found_

**   
_Chapter 1 – Where to from here?_   
**

Sleep evades him, though he is physically and mentally drained. His mind is stretched thin, replaying the tumultuous events that took place merely days ago, his high emotions leading him there.

He rolls onto his back, kicking away the sheets in resigned frustration and stares at the ceiling of his hut. Clasping his hands behind his head he watches a stray cobweb float lazily from a beam, free and careless.

An image of a blonde flashes before his eyes and he shuts them, grunting in frustration. He rolls over onto his side, digging his arm beneath his pillow and hugging it comfortingly to his head. Staring at him from his bedside table is another blonde. He pans the photograph in the half light, letting his eyes finally rest on those green ones, sparking and smiling at the camera, at him. A small, lopsided smile creeps over his face as he relives the moment. The photo was taken a little while ago when things seemed much simpler and not so serious. He recalls the day from memory easily.

 _It’s warm and breezy; the Planeteers are enjoying some downtime on Hope Island. Gi suggests they take a photo so she can send a copy to her parents, and as a reminder for the small group of the fun they’ve shared together. Wheeler embraces Gi and Linka with each arm, hugging them close to him, grinning cheekily for the camera. Kwame flashes an easy smile, his elbow resting on Gi’s shoulder, her free arm encircling his waist. Linka rests an arm around Ma-Ti’s shoulder maternally, her other hugging Wheelers waist. It took several attempts before a decent photo was taken of everyone beaming at the camera. Wheeler takes the opportunity to “accidentally” loosen his hold from Linka’s waist, brushing her pert rear. She frowns slightly at him, but he flashes his charming smile, with a look of innocence in his eyes. She rolls her eyes at him, but smiles and hoists his arm back to her waist with a shake of her head. He poses for the next photo, drawing the girls to him once more, raising his hands and his eyebrows in innocence, yet the cheeky grin remains on his face._

He sighs again and blinks the memory away. It seemed like the days of innocent and careless flirting were up as he frowned in recollection of the recent events... Where to from here?

~~~*~~~


	2. Fair Winds and Smooth Seas

** _Chapter 2 – Fair winds and smooth seas_ **

The flight back from Brooklyn was quiet and awkward. Gi, Ma-Ti and Kwame embraced Wheeler with ease, but Linka lingered back, uncertain. They hadn’t exactly left on great terms and now Wheeler was starting to feel some guilt. It had been easy to slip back into his past, forgetting briefly what awaited his return.

Linka watched his face as a mix of emotions played across it. He avoided her eye contact, before nervously glancing up at her and giving her a small smile. She was thrown by his confusing slideshow – he wore his emotions openly, but she was finding it difficult to understand the meaning behind them.

With Gi and Kwame taking their places behind the Geocruisers’ controls, Wheeler slumps wearily into his seat behind Ma-Ti. The other Planeteers chat idly amongst themselves, leaving Wheeler to his thoughts.

Linka glances towards him as he stares out of his window. She bites her lower lip before returning her own gaze to the diminishing view of New York City.

Wheeler, lost in meandering thoughts sighs, blinks once and stares down at his hands. His eyes flicker towards the blonde across from him as she quietly clears her throat. She’s avoiding his gaze and staring pointedly out of her window. Wheeler sighs again, deciding to make up for lost sleep instead, settling into his seat and closing his eyes, dreaming easily.

~~~*~~~

_He isn’t sure exactly how it happened. Strung out emotions, fatigue and heady hormones took control. _

_One moment he is pulling her onto the pier, his heart racing from the exertion and adrenalin. Then she’s reaching up to him, embracing him in a kiss._

_They break apart briefly, staring into each other’s eyes with understanding. She knows he’s going back, but they had been a good match during their time as a couple. The former physical attraction flares into existence as his eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips, with a lusty longing. He returns his lips firmly against hers, his tongue searching for hers and he lets out a small, vibrating moan against her mouth. He entwines a hand into her hair, pressing her against his lips for a deeper kiss. He feels her hand under his sodden shirt, running it across his firm, slick and cool chest and brushing her thumb over his nipple. He pulls away panting._

_“We should go change. I’m gettin’ cold, and you’re all wet.” he says quietly, huskily, quirking an eyebrow at her, a wicked smile creeping across his face. She replies with a throaty laugh, grasping his hand as he helps her stand. _

_He pauses, his eyes flicker up the road, his brow knitting together and his expression dropping. _

_“You can come back to mine instead. Until you sort it out, anyways.” she says with a reassuring smile, and he feels her gentle, knowing touch on his arm. _

_“Yeah. Thanks...”_

_They are walking to her rundown apartment hand-in-hand, chatting easily. After a time in the comfortable silence, Wheeler grimaces, looking down at his feet._

_“Urgh, my shoes are squelching. These are never gonna dry.” He slides his eyes to hers with an impish grin settling on his face, “I can’t wait to slip into something a lil’ warmer, though.”_

_She responds by pulling his hand up around her waist, settling her other into his back pocket. The denim is cold and damp, clinging to the firm muscle beneath it. He can feel the warmth of her hand on his ass, and as she squeezes it gently he can feel his blood pumping away from his head. _

_They’re walking along the dark, musty corridor and come to pause in front of a door. As she gets her key to open the door he is leaning against her back, breathing her in as he kisses her neck. He gently bites her throat and she leans back against him, her eyes closed and a soft moan escaping her mouth, the key left forgotten in the lock. He reaches a hand up, under her wet shirt, fondling her breast, his other hand reaching down to teasingly caress under the waist of her pants. As he feels one hand firmly gripping his thigh he pushes against her, using the door to hold her to him. He feels a hand on his crotch and he stops kissing her neck to silently groan. He fumbles to quickly open the door, pushing her through it and kicking it closed behind him._

_He doesn’t remember exactly how he found her bed, or how they peeled off their clothes with numb fingers, but he remembers sitting down on the edge of the bed, drawing her to him, kissing her deeply. He scoots back to the middle of the bed, one arm holding her to him, the other behind him supporting their weight. He feels her firm pressure against his chest, pushing him to lie down. He feels her climbing over him, her knees either side of his hips. He looks up at the blonde cascade of curls curtaining her face.  He feels a light, gentle stroke against his cheek._

_“Wheeler...”she sighs_

_He feels the soft stroke again,_

_She’s peering at him. _

_“Wheeler?”_

_He stares back into her eyes hungrily. _

“Trish” he replies groggily.

His eyes snap open, a wave of disorientation hitting him like nausea. He blinks, realising he’s in the Geocruiser. Suchi is sitting on the head of the chair in front, his tail brushing across Wheelers face as he casually flickers it about. Wheeler looks about warily and notices everyone silently watching him.

Gi glances towards Linka, catching the flash of shock in her eyes, before it is quickly hidden.

“Huh?” he hesitantly questions.

Linka clears her throat. “We are home, _Yankee_”

“Oh. Uh, thanks.” he mutters, avoiding her eyes.

Linka is the first to exit, followed hastily by Gi, who gives a quick glance in Wheeler’s direction, a look of concern hinted on her face.

Ma-Ti offers a sympathetic smile, while Kwame unloads Wheeler’s bag. As Wheeler climbs out of the Geocruiser, Kwame and Ma-Ti share a look between them; _we’re in for rough winds._


	3. What am I thinking?

** _Chapter 3 – What am I thinking?_ **

Ma-Ti and Wheeler sit relaxed on the couch in the common room, while Kwame fixes them some lunch.

“So, my friend, did you manage to work things out with your father?” Kwame asks from the kitchen, slinging a tea-towel over his shoulder and grabbing a plate in each hand.

“Man, I’m starved, thanks Kwame.” replies Wheeler as Kwame slides the plates onto the coffee table and takes a seat next to his comrades.

 Wheeler pauses before answering, leaning forward to snatch up a roll. “I guess. Well, it was rough...seeing him, ya know? I didn’t expect much, but nothin’ had really changed, so I just avoided being around him. Felt bad for Mom though, but I just couldn’t bring myself to be around him too much, even if he is sick.” His brow furrows in memory, staring at nothing until he suddenly shrugs and bites into the crusty roll.

“So, where did you go?” enquires Ma-Ti, taking an appreciative bite from his roll, nodding his thanks to the tall African. 

Wheeler shrugs, “Just around... Caught up with a few old friends... Oh, and busted apart another one of Skumm’s plans.”

The boys look up at Wheeler in unison, mid-chew, eyes wide and eyebrows climbing upwards.

“Skumm? He was in New York?” Ma-Ti asks around his mouthful of food.

“What was he up to this time? I hope everything was alright, Wheeler.” Kwame’s voice takes on a serious tone, his face reflecting concern for his friend. “You should have contacted Ma-Ti and we could have flown to help you.”

Wheeler flashes a grin to his fellow Planeteers, “Nah, I had it covered. You know me, piece o’ cake!”

He takes another bite of his role before continuing, not one to lose out on food for the sake of divulging information.

“He had a few of the guys I used to hang out with working for him, trashin’ and blowin’ up shit, you know, terrorising the neighbourhood and stuff. I managed to convince them to stop, but then of course Skumm decides to finish the job himself. He wanted to toast some bigwigs at some convention or something. Trish stopped him, actually. ” At the mention of her name, his eyes quickly look away from the patiently listening boys, and he begins concentrating intently on his roll.

Ma-Ti locks eyes with Kwame over Wheelers head, raising an eyebrow.

Kwame clears his throat, nodding to Ma-Ti who responds by raising both his eyebrows in return. He quietly lets out an exacerbated sigh, rolling his eyes and scowling at the African.

“Sooo...who...uh...who’s Trish?” Ma-Ti asks, trying to sound casual.

Wheeler continues to study his lunch intently. “Oh, uh, you know, just some chick I used to hang out with, back before all this.”

The silence is deafening, and Wheeler fidgets uncomfortably, the two boys waiting patiently.

Wheeler gives up the remainder of his lunch resignedly, dropping it ungracefully onto the plate still sitting on the coffee table. He cautiously glances at Kwame, who raises an eyebrow at him.

He sighs, rubbing his face. “Ok, so she’s my ex-girlfriend. I guess I had some unresolved business left back in Brooklyn...” he trails off, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, staring down at his hands.

Kwame places a hand on Wheelers shoulder comfortingly, before standing up to clear away the dishes. “I am glad you stopped Skumm without getting hurt.”

“Yes, and at least you had help along the way. There is still hope for the world.” Ma-Ti says encouragingly, with an optimistic smile.

Wheeler glances up at Ma-Ti suspiciously, but his suspicion quickly dissipates with the naive look on the young boys face.

“Yeah, I guess...” He replies, slumping back against the couch with a sigh. “But, what am I gonna tell Linka? I mean, should I even tell her? She doesn’t even know, right?” he looks at Ma-Ti with a hopeful questioning look.

“_Right_?” He asks again, not sounding so sure with Ma-Ti’s lack of encouragement.

“Uh, well, you...you sort of said her name out loud in the Geocruiser. Trish’s I mean...” Ma-Ti finally replies, studying the dirt under his nails to avoid the pathetic pleading look Wheeler is giving him, and silently wishing he could find an excuse to use his ring to summon Kwame back to save him.

“Oh... I was hoping maybe I hadn’t said it so loud? I mean I thought I said it, you know how you wake yourself up when you talk in your sleep? I, well I was _hoping_ no one had heard me... Guess it explains the death glare and silent treatment...” Wheeler had been vainly trying to convince himself he hadn’t said Trish’s name out loud, but knew that once again his mouth had gotten him into trouble. _In more ways than one_ he thinks cheekily to himself, before quickly quashing the thought and scrubbing his hands across his face once again.

Ma-Ti feels like he needs to say something encouraging and positive, unsure what else to do in the awkwardness. “Well, she is an _ex_-girlfriend right, Wheeler? I mean, Linka will understand that you dated back home, before becoming a Planeteer. And Trish only helped you out with stopping Verminous Skumm. It is not like you...” Ma-Ti’s voice trails off with the sudden guilty look appearing on Wheelers face.

Wheeler nervously glances at Ma-Ti. _Why did he stop talking, he can’t know? Surely he can’t hear what I’m thinking can he? Shit, maybe he can! Oh God, does that mean he can see what we did? Wheeler, stop thinking about it! Oh God, she was hot that night, nice touch with the ice and... STOP Wheeler, Goddamn it! If Ma-Ti _could_ see what I was thinking then I’ve just given him a free porno viewing! OK, chill. Now surely Gaia would have said something about Ma-Ti being able to know what we’re thinking. And surely he would have mentioned something to me before, cause, well it’s not like I don’t exactly think stuff... I’m being paranoid. It’s fine! See, he’s looking at me like he doesn’t know what’s going on. That’s good! Oh yeah, cept that I’m talking to myself... _

“Wheeler?” Ma-Ti asks hesitantly, wondering what his friend is thinking. In typical Wheeler style, he wears his emotions on his face and currently it’s attempting to show them all at once.

Wheeler shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 “Nothing happened.”

Ma-Ti sits patiently, waiting for Wheeler to continue, feeling like his friend needed to explain himself, to justify himself.

Wheeler stands up and starts pacing as he rants, gesturing wildly, “Well, ok yeah, that’s bullshit, something did happen. But, it’s not liked I meant it to. I didn’t go to New York to intentionally go looking for it. And it’s not like I love her or anything. We just used to date for a while and we were pretty damn good together, ya know, physically? I mean, Jesus what am I ‘sposed to do, pent up on this goddamn island with a hot blonde that goes around kissing me when there’s some imminent doom, or one of us nearly dies and then I’m just ‘sposed to deal with the consequences and pretend there’s nothing there? I mean, seriously I’m a fucking adolescent, at my sexual peak and she’s a friggin’ dick tease. Does she know what she does to me? How much she affects me? I’d never take advantage of her, but why does she think it’s fun to lead me on like that? Do you have any idea of how many cold showers I have to take and how often Gaia yells at me for ‘wasting water’? It’s her fault! Why can’t ‘little-miss-friggin-perfect’ take the fall for once? And it’s not like we’re even going out, she’s not my girlfriend so I’m not cheating. I have nothing to feel guilty about, ‘cause I haven’t done anything wrong. She’s made it perfectly clear there’s nothing between us, so she has no right to be pissed with me, right?”

He stops pacing, dropping his arms dejectedly by his sides to look pleadingly at Ma-Ti.

“_Right_, Ma-Ti?”

But Ma-Ti is looking behind Wheeler, with a pained expression on his face.

Wheeler turns to follow what has drawn Ma-Ti’s attention and his face pales. Linka is standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on her face, Gi standing closely behind her with her hand on Linka’s shoulder. Gi’s face betrays the shock that he can only imagine is the mirror to what Linka must be feeling.

Linka turns away from the startled blue eyes registering her presence, pushing past Gi on her way out.

“Linka, please I-” Wheeler pleads as she leaves the common room, but Ma-Ti quickly places a gentle hand on his arm, shaking his head ‘no’.

 Gi looks between Ma-Ti and Wheeler before hurriedly following after the blonde.

“Did she...did she hear everything?” Wheeler enquires quietly, his voice strained.

Ma-Ti nods sadly, “I am sorry, Wheeler, but yes she heard it all...” He looks up at the taller Planeteer, trying to be reassuring, “Just give her some space. I am sure you will both work through this.”

Wheeler slumps back onto the couch, holding his head in his hands miserably.

“You can’t read minds, can you Ma-Ti?” Wheeler asks finally with a wry chuckle.

“Er, no, sorry Wheeler” replies Ma-Ti, misinterpreting Wheelers reasoning behind his question.

“Well, that’s something I guess...”

Ma-Ti looks quizzically at Wheeler before gently patting him on the shoulder. Feeling unable to offer further reassurance for his fiery-haired friend, his quietly leaves the common room.

“Me and my big, stupid, impulsive mouth...” mutters Wheeler to himself. _You can’t sweet talk yourself outta this one, Casanova._

~~~*~~~

As Ma-Ti had suggested Wheeler was keeping his distance from Linka. He remained in the common room sulkily flicking through the channels in an attempt to distract himself. It wasn’t working. With a frustrated growl he stood, roughly dumping the remote onto the couch before stalking towards his cabin.

Kwame and Ma-Ti were keeping a safe distance from Wheeler, instead keeping busy by running safety checks on the Geocruiser, not wanting to risk igniting his temper. The two boys looked up at the sound of the door slamming.

Glancing at Ma-Ti’s concerned face, Kwame said softly, “It is up to Wheeler and Linka to work this out, Ma-Ti. It is not our business.”

Ma-Ti nodded glumly in agreement. “I know, Kwame. I just do not like to see our friends so upset, or so angry.” He looked sheepishly at Kwame as he added, “Also, it is not very comfortable.”

Kwame patted Ma-Ti’s shoulder, chuckling gently, “I do not need your heart power to feel the discomfort, my friend. I hope they work things out soon, though. We cannot risk this affecting our missions,” he frowned, his tone becoming serious.

“And we all know how impulsive Wheeler can be at the _best_ of times...” acknowledged Ma-Ti.

The two boys sighed as one and resumed their work on the Geocruiser with brows furrowed.

 ~~~*~~~

“Linka! Wait!” cried Gi, running to catch up through the thick sand.

“_Nyet_, Gi. I am fine.” Linka replied sternly without slowing her march away from the common room.

Jogging awkwardly beside the taller woman to keep pace, Gi replied “Then why would you be storming off so fast if you were ok? Linka, please, I know you’re upset, you don’t need to pretend around me”

With no suitable retort, Linka pursed her lips together and continued to stare ahead as she determinedly strode on with no specific destination.

“Can you at least slow down a little? My legs aren’t as long as yours!”

Sighing, Linka finally stopped, working hard to keep her face impassive.

“How about we go sit down over there? It’s in the shade so we won’t get sunburned and no one will come and disturb us.”

Linka silently nodded, letting her friend guide her to the shaded spot beneath a _Pandanus_ palm. The girls sit down on the soft beach grass in silence, Linka distractedly drawing in the sand with a twig, her expression remaining unreadable.

Gi was trying to be patient while her friend gathered her thoughts, but was growing restless waiting. She drew her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. Gi quietly watched Linka doodling in the sand and wondered if the blonde had realised what she was drawing.

“He is clearly on your mind, Linka, so maybe you should talk about it.” Gi finally remarked with a small smile, nodding her head towards the little flame squiggles in the sand.

Linka looked down at the patterns she had absently drawn and quickly scrubbed them out with a frown. She was trying to compose her flurrying thoughts, but didn’t know where to start. Speaking them aloud would mean acknowledging them.

Seeing her friend struggle with her thoughts and feelings, Gi wrapped an arm comfortingly around her. Linka resisted at first, before finally succumbing to the human contact, burying her head in Gi’s shoulder, allowing her tears to freely fall.

As Linka sobbed, Gi embraced her, stroking her hair and gently rocking her. Silently Gi fumed at Wheelers stupidity, unable to comprehend his careless actions.  


	4. Just under the surface

** _Chapter 4 Just under the surface_ **

The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, casting long shadows and a warm glow over the two forms huddled on the beach.

Linka finally composed her emotions, sniffling as she sat up from Gi’s console. Wiping her face she watched two gulls flying in lazy circles around each other in the orange hue.

“I do not understand, Gi. I cannot make sense of everything that has just happened. I keep running over what he said, thinking maybe I misheard him, or...” she shook her head sadly.

“I don’t know what Wheeler was thinking, Linka. Maybe he was still upset after seeing his father? I’m sure he didn’t mean everything he said. You know how he always speaks without thinking. You know he cares about you. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

“_Nyet_. This time is different. He has been acting so...distant. I do not know what I have done wrong!  I have never heard him speaking like that before. And you heard him, Gi, he was with _her_, that _suka_, Trish.” She spat the words, before sighing and saying quietly, “When he spoke her name aloud I never would have believed it was because he...they... _Nyet, _he does not care for me.”

The petite Asian was quiet, trying to decide how best to be honest with her friend without upsetting her.  “You know, Linka, Wheeler does make a point though.” She says tentatively, glancing at Linka to see her reaction.

The pretty blonde frowns, narrowing her eyes, “What do you mean?”

Gi carefully considers her response, given the look on Linka’s face. “Well, only that...er...you know, you two aren’t actually together. A couple, I mean. So he really hasn’t done anything wrong, not _technically_. Not that I agree with what he did!” she adds, hurriedly. She turns to face her friend, putting a reassuring hand on her knee. “Linka, I don’t really understand your relationship with Wheeler. None of us do. But we can all tell there is something there. But... the way you always push him away and put him down...what is he supposed to think?”

Linka doesn’t know how to respond. She is hurt that Gi would defend Wheelers actions, and angry that she is only pointing out the truth. Not willing to accept the truth and admit her feelings she moves into defensive mode.

As soon as Gi saw Linka’s expression darken she knew she had gone too far. She quickly removes her hand from its comforting position, bracing herself for the tirade about to come.

Linka stands as she says hotly, “You make it sound like I forced him to sleep with that...that _dévushka po výzovu_! I thought at least _you_ would understand, Gi!” She turns on her heel, storming back up the beach towards her hut.

“Linka, no, wait! That’s not what I...” Gi trails off, realising that the hastily retreating Linka can no longer hear her. She sighs, shaking her head. “Well, that certainly could have gone better. Way to go, Gi.” She murmurs to herself.   

~~~*~~~

Gi walks into the kitchen where Kwame and Ma-Ti are preparing dinner. Kwame looks up from chopping carrots, “Hello, Gi. How did it go with Linka? Is she ok?”

“I think I may have made things worse.” groans Gi, reaching over the bench to pick up a piece of carrot. “She was pretty upset, and of course I had to go and make her angry. I was only trying to get her to see things from Wheelers point of view. I don’t agree with what he did, or the things he said, but I guess I can’t blame him for thinking that way. I was hoping I could help sort things out between them, to get her to realise how much she pushes Wheeler away so she might understand why he would do such a thing. I meant for her to admit her feelings for Wheeler, not make her feel worse.”

“Linka will realise you meant well, Gi. Once she calms down she will rationalise your words. She is only defensive because she knows that what you say is true. Do not feel bad, you were just trying to help.” Ma-Ti gives her a reassuring smile.

“I hope you’re right, Ma-Ti. But I think things are going to be tense around here for a little while yet. You know Linka doesn’t like to admit when she’s wrong.”

Ma-Ti sighs, nodding as he drops the vegetables Kwame chopped into the big pot on the stove. “Wheeler hasn’t come out of his hut since this afternoon; do you think his stomach will draw him out for dinner?”

“I will go and see if he will be joining us.” Kwame says, putting the knife and chopping board into the sink and walking out towards Wheeler’s hut.

“Should I go and see if Linka wants dinner too?” Gi asks Ma-Ti.

“She will still be pretty upset. I will take some food over to her once it is ready. Can you please pass me those herbs and spices there beside you?” Ma-Ti takes a pinch from the aromatic selection, sprinkling it into the simmering pot. After taking a careful taste he considers for a moment before taking another pinch and repeating the process.

Gi’s stomach rumbles in response to the fragrant scents wafting from the stove. “I can’t wait for dinner, it smells good! I guess I never did get lunch after all. We were heading over to make something when we walked in on the big harangue.”

The two Planeteers stood for a while in contemplative silence, Ma-Ti occasionally stirring the pot and taking another taste.

“Ma-Ti, do you think Wheeler meant what he said?”

The young boy considers the question for a moment, turning to lean against the bench. “I think he was trying to justify himself because he feels guilty. I do not think he intended for Linka to find out what happened in New York, at least not about his ex-girlfriend. I do not believe he meant for things to go as far as they did, but I guess with Skumm shaking things up and being back home and his...uh...frustration...” Ma-Ti shrugs self-consciously, not fully understanding the complications of relationships and hormones. “Behind all of his flirting and bad jokes Wheeler really does care for Linka. I have faith they will both come around and work things out.”

“I hope you are right, Ma-Ti. I just hope it’s sooner rather than later.”

Gi leans over the quietly bubbling pot, breathing in deeply. “Do you think dinner is about done? I’m starved! I’ll get the bowls ready.”

As Gi pulls out five bowls from the cupboard Kwame returns with a concerned look etched onto his face.

“You know things are not right when Wheeler turns down dinner.” The tall African announces with a shake of his head.

“I will take a bowl of food to him when I take Linka’s over. He will no doubt be hungry later on, and I cannot bear the thought of him being grumpier.”

 ~~~*~~~

Slamming the door behind him, Wheeler grunts as he dumps himself on his bed. He stretches out, clasps his hands behind his head and stares up at the familiar ceiling with a scowl. He replays the afternoon’s events over in his mind, finally resting on the unreadable expression on Linka’s face.

_She’s not just pissed. You’d know if she was pissed; that’s one emotion she ain’t afraid of showing. I think I’ve really hurt her this time. Goddamn it! Why is everything so complicated? What happened to simple ol’ romance of ‘Guy meets hot girl, guy shamelessly flirts with girl, guy gets girl’? I guess that story doesn’t include the guy being a douche and sleeping with his ex-girl, then expecting hot girl to be totally cool with it and come crawling into his arms. But the guy wouldn’t have been a horny douche bag if hot girl would just come clean about her feelings for him! The guy’s just doin’ what any guy would have in the same situation, yeah? Besides, hot girl turned the guy down, so he’s perfectly allowed to go for other chicks... Yup, nothin’ like simple romance..._

His gaze rests on the floating cobweb hanging from the beam. Feeling a sense of _déjà vu_, he sighs before pulling loose his arm from behind his head, to rest his forearm across his eyes.

_If guy really cared for hot girl he wouldn’t have hurt her like that. What the hell was I thinking? Well, obviously I _wasn’t _thinking ‘cause I didn’t exactly have a whole lotta blood pumping around the ol’ noggin, heh. Oh, seriously dude, are there no boundaries to your lame jokes? What the hell? Geez, thank Christ Ma-Ti _can’t_ hear my thoughts ‘cause he would definitely think I was a loony if he heard me arguing with myself... He probably thinks I’m a loser anyway, what with my little rant revealing way to much info. Poor little dude probably thinks I’m some obsessed sex fiend._

He lets out a small, wry chuckle as he sits up to rest his back against the bed head. He glances over at the photo on his bedside table. He has her smile memorised, but seeks comfort in the visual reminder. As he draws a leg up to rest his elbow against his knee, he picks up the photo. Memories of their playful flirting flicker across his vision. His mind hovers at one particular memory, one that he likes to replay over again, immersing himself into it.

_I turn to leave, my heart feeling battered and torn. I barely hear her apology, as I walk through the doorway, away from her. I suddenly feel a tug on my arm that turns me back. Then she’s grasping my jacket collar in both hands, drawing me to her. I’m not expecting it, but as I feel her lips against mine I lean into her kiss..._

He smiles at the recollection, lightly rubbing his knuckle over his mouth. He had hoped her kiss was finally her acknowledgment of her feelings for him, proof she’d finally seen behind his flirtatious advances. But of course nothing ever goes his way, and as usual everything returned to “normal”, as if nothing had happened between them.

He grimaces at his last thought, flicking the photo carelessly onto the bed. His brooding is interrupted by a knock on the door.

“What!” he growls.

“Wheeler, I was just wondering if you will be joining us for dinner? It is nearly ready.”

He sighs as he climbs off his bed, opening his door.

He runs a hand through his hair. “Sorry, Kwame. I didn’t mean to bite your head off. Look, I’m not really hungry. Thanks though.” He is avoiding his friend’s eyes.

“Are you sure, Wheeler? It is not like you to pass up-”

“No, it’s ok. I’ll grab something later, maybe, if I’m hungry.” interjects Wheeler.

The pair stand awkwardly on either side of the door for a moment, before Wheeler interrupts the silence, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, thanks man, for stoppin’ to check. I’m gonna get some shut-eye. It’s been a rough day. Uh, I’ll seeya tomorrow.”

Wheeler glances up at Kwame, giving him a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

He pushes the door closed on the retreating African before sighing once more and flopping backwards onto his bed. Kicking his shoes off he decides to follow his own advice, closing his eyes and falling into a fitful sleep. He didn’t hear Ma-Ti’s quiet knocking, or notice him leaving a bowl of food on his bedside table.

 


	5. Chance of Frost

** _Chapter 5 – Chance of Frost_ **

Linka’s anger begins to ebb as she hastily made her way back to her hut in the failing light.

She leans against the back of her door once in the safe sanctuary of her room, closing her eyes with a sigh.

Closing her eyes was a mistake. Instead of steadying the rising anguish it further fuels it with images of the object of her grief flashing up before her.

The distraught Russian sinks to the floor, her shirt catching on the rough timber of the door as she slides downwards. Pulling her knees to her chest she wraps her arms around her legs and finally releases the torrent of emotion, hot tears soaking into the hem of her shorts.

With a final sniff she once again regains control, cursing silently to herself.

_Dúra_ _! You are making a bad habit of this crying. And over a stupid Yankee!_

With a shake of her head she pulls herself up and makes her way over to the bed and curls up on her side.  She stares at nothing, her mind skipping from one thought to another, trying to make sense of the day’s events and her erratic feelings.  

The blonde’s contemplation is brought to a halt when a small knock comes from the door.

“Da?”

“Linka? I have brought you some food. I thought you might want something to eat.”

Smiling at the consideration of her friends she gets up to open the door for Ma-Ti.

“It is still hot.” grins Ma-Ti, holding out the bowl for Linka to take. He can see her eyes are glassy and red, but knows better than to comment.

“_Spasiba_. That is very kind of you.” Linka takes the bowl from the younger boy with a small smile, using the hot meal as an excuse to avoid meeting his eyes.

Feeling the need to fill the silence and maintain a guise for her fellow Planeteer the tall blonde comments, “The food really does smell great, Ma-Ti, you are a very good chef.”

Ma-Ti follows along with her feeble attempt, shrugging self consciously at her praise. “At least I can use herbs to make nice food as well as nasty tasting medicine.” 

Linka looks up to see the wide grin on Ma-Ti’s face and can’t help but giggle at the honesty of his remark. “_Da_! I am sorry Ma-Ti but they really do taste horrible!”

Taking the opportunity of her lowered guard Ma-Ti says softly, “Wheeler usually acts without thinking. I do not believe he meant to hurt you, not intentionally. I am sure he is feeling badly for what he said. I know you find it hard to believe, but he does still care for you, Linka.”

Linka blushes at the young Kayapo’s sentiments, burying her gaze into her bowl. She has often wondered if Ma-Ti’s acute perceptions were a result of his ring power, or if it were one of the reasons the ring chose him. Unable to trust her voice she offers a feeble nod instead.

Breaking the hanging silence Linka clears her throat, regaining control of her emotions. “Thank you, Ma-Ti. I should be getting to sleep soon though, I want to be rested incase there is an eco-emergency. And Ma-Ti? This will not get in the way of our duty as Planeteers.”

“Good night, Linka” Ma-Ti gives her a sad smile. He turns and walks away to his own hut. _I wish I could believe you but I have a bad feeling about this..._

~~~*~~~

He stirs at the timid knock coming from his door, but fails to comprehend the source of the noise. The door opens a crack, and he vaguely hears the soft click of it being closed, or the faint foot falls of someone shuffling towards his bed in the dark. He mumbles incomprehensibly as his warm cocoon is disturbed by the sheets being drawn aside and is suddenly yanked to consciousness by icy hands wrapping around his waist.

Rolling over to face the owner of the hands he blinks in the dim light to clear his blurry vision.

“Linka? What’s going on?” he croaks.

“Sshhh. I had to come to apologise, for how I have treated you all this time.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, Babe, but couldn’t you have waited til the morning?”

“_Nyet_, I have wasted too much time already. I am sorry Wheeler, for pushing you away, for confusing you, for not being able to admit how I feel about you. I could not wait any longer. I had to come to you. I have to show you how I feel.”

As if to punctuate her last words she uses her weight against his shoulder to force him onto his back, trailing kisses up his neck and along his jaw until she arrives at his mouth. She gives him a seductive look before brushing her lips lightly over his. He lifts his head slightly to make more contact with her mouth, but she pulls away, the corners of her mouth curving into a mischievous smile. He drops his head back onto the pillow, his heart pounding in his chest, his hands resting lightly on her waist. She leans forward again, this time sucking on his lower lip. He grips her waist, holding her body against his own and with a groan hungrily kisses her in return.

They break apart for air and looking up at her he feels compelled to tell her.

“Linka, I’m sorry for hurting you. I just want to be with you, and not just for this.”

“Oh, Yankee, don’t you get it? I don’t want to be with you. I just enjoy playing with you.” She throws her head back to laugh maniacally.

His heart skips a beat, “Huh? But I...you said-”

“You silly American. You think I could be with someone like _you_?” She places a hand on his chest over his heart, as she sits straddling him.

He looks down in horror, his eyes growing wide as her hand disappears into his chest to grip tightly around his heart. With a peal of laughter she yanks her arm free from his chest, her arm covered in slick blood...

~~~*~~~

...He wakes with a jolt, his heart racing and his head swimming. He rubs a hand over his chest, clammy with sweat. _A dream, just a dream._ He swings his legs over the side of the bed, the floor cool on his bare feet. He scrubs his hands over his face, running them back through his damp hair. Leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees he steadies his breathing and tries to clear his head.

He makes his way unsteadily to the bathroom and splashes cold water onto his face. Leaning his hands either side of the basin he looks up into the mirror. He frowns and shakes his head at the pathetic reflection.

He makes his way back to his bed, dropping heavily to sit on the edge and rubbing his eyes. He glances at the clock on the bedside table _5:04am_. _Way too early to be up_. His gaze shifts to the bowl sitting nearby. He frowns trying to recollect when it was brought it in before shrugging and picking up the dish. The food is cold, but his empty stomach growls in anticipation of the proffered meal regardless. Just as he’s about to shovel a spoonful into his mouth Gaia’s voice breaks the din.

“Planeteers! Sorry to wake you at this early hour, but we have an eco-emergency!”

“Now? Oh man... Do I have time for breakfast?”

“I’m afraid not, Wheeler. To the crystal chamber, hurry!”

“Great...” he mutters under his breath as he pulls on his clothes.

~~~*~~~

“What’s the problem, Gaia?” asks Gi

“Duke Nukem is the problem, Planeteers.” Gaia waves a hand across the Planet Vision screen. “He is trying to get into a nuclear storage facility in Seversk, Russia.”

“_Da_, I have heard of it. Up until last year it was known as Tomsk-7. It is part of the Siberian Chemical Combine, one of the largest weapons-grade plutonium producers.”

“That’s right, Linka. With the dissolution of the Soviet Union and the recent treaty agreement with the US to reduce nuclear weapons the storage facility is home to retired and decommissioned warheads as well as plutonium and uranium. Unfortunately, also with the collapse of the USSR security has become considerably relaxed, making it a perfect target for the likes of Duke Nukem.”

“So it should not be too difficult to get into the city before Nukem does?” asks Kwame.

“I thought Tomsk-7 – er Seversk – was a closed-city?” enquires Linka with a small frown.

 “It still is. You will need to be careful. The storage facility may have poor security but the town is still kept under tight control and only residents and approved visitors are allowed in.” replies Gaia.

“So let me get this straight. We have to find a way to get into a city built like Fort Knox to stop that glowing mutant reject getting his hands on nukes the Ruskies recklessly left lying around in some abandoned shack?” Wheeler asks, crossing his arms with a disgusted look on his face.

“It is not _abandoned_, _Yankee_. The storage facility is not just _some shack_! And the _nukes_ are certainly not just left _lying around_!” admonishes Linka, crossing her arms in response.     

The other Planeteers looks at each other, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

Gaia jumps in before the Wheeler and Linka can argue further. “This mission should be fairly easy to complete, but you must stop Duke Nukem gaining access to the nuclear stores. You will need to leave straight away if you are to have any chance of beating him. Good luck, Planeteers. You will need to work together on this one.” She looks pointedly at the Wind and Fire Planeteers.

“Yeah, should be a real blast.” Wheeler mutters sarcastically. “Can we at least stop for breakfast? I’m starving!” he says louder, heading off towards the Geocruiser.

“_Bozhe Moi_.” Linka mumbles under her breath, following behind.

“Maybe someone should remind them the Cold War has ended.” whispers Kwame to the remaining team.

“If it gets any colder it will be the first time in history it snows on a tropical island.” replies Gi.

~~~*~~~


	6. Frozen in Siberia

“I still think the Tom River is our best option.” insists Linka, firmly. She taps away at the keyboard on the Geocruisers computer, bringing up a map of the Seversk region.

Kwame glances at the screen from his position at the Geocruisers’ controls. “I agree. It is less dangerous. It runs right along the city and is openly accessible by anyone, so we are less likely to run into trouble.”

“Oh, come on. You think those KGB goons are gonna miss a bright yellow aircraft flying over their town? Great way to rouse suspicion if you ask me. I say we confront them head on.” Wheeler argues from his spot at the back of the aircraft.

“And how do you propose we do that, Wheeler? Just walk up to them and ask ‘pretty please’?” scoffs Linka, without turning around.

“Well, no, but...uh...I’m sure I can find a way.” he retorts sulkily, crossing his arms and scowling. Linka snorts at his counter-argument.

“Do not argue, you two. We need to find a way in before Duke Nukem does.” interjects Ma-Ti, a hint of exasperation in his voice. He was feeling uncomfortable in the growing tension within the tight confines of the Geocruiser, and the bickering was not quelling the knot that had begun to develop in his stomach the previous night.

“Ma-Ti is right. Remember what Gaia said; we need to work together. So far the river is our safest option. I just don’t see how we’ll get past the guards at the gates. We won’t be able to stop Nukem if we get arrested.” Gi looks over at Wheeler with her last words.

“Fine.” Wheeler mutters, slumping further into his chair. Linka straightens her back with an air of small triumph at his reluctant admission to defeat.

Gi sighs quietly with a shake of her head before returning her attention to the map and sheets of information scattered haphazardly on her lap. She taps her nose with a forefinger as a small frown creases her forehead. “Except...”

“Except what, Gi?” Kwame prods.

Gi flicks her eyes towards Linka before continuing, “Except, Wheeler does have a point. The river will get us close to the city, but the storage facility will be a bit of a hike, and we may not have the time to waste. If we try and fly closer we’ll no doubt be spotted, and I don’t think the guards will take too well to a foreign aircraft flying in their airspace.”

“Huh. Ya think?” Wheeler’s tone drips with sarcasm.

Linka turns at his response, replying coldly, “The guards would not be so paranoid if it had not been for the threat of _your_ CIA.”

“I’m pretty sure the CIA wouldn’t go flying about where everyone could see them. They were _secret_ agents if you remember.” snorts Wheeler, shaking his head. “Besides, _we _were only trying to get the heads up before you lot thought it’d be a fun party trick to nuke us.”

“_Da_, I remember, _Yankee_. I also remember that it was not _us_ that decided to settle the war with nuclear bombs.”

Wheeler’s eyes narrowed, a cold and angry stare boring into her own surprised eyes. Had she gone too far? Everyone was holding their breath, not daring to make a noise, the tension thick and choking. She blinked, lowering her eyes from the heat of his gaze and turned back around in her seat.

Trying to regain a semblance of her composure Linka sniffs and clears her throat, before commenting quietly, “_Da_, we will be spotted if we fly too close to the gates. But perhaps if we follow this tributary we can fly low to move us further inland and then use the forest to conceal us...”

Only Kwame nods in response, one clear and purposeful movement.

Gi looks across at Ma-Ti with a look of concern as her eyes cast over the sudden pallor of his young face. Leaning forward she lightly touches a hand to his knee, silently enquiring if he is ok. Offering a shaky, feeble smile he shrugs slightly at the question. With a subtle glance in the American’s direction, Ma-Ti looks back at Gi before closing his eyes and whispering “Heart.”

_“Gi, I do not know how much longer I can stand this. Wheeler’s overwhelming guilt is making me a little nauseous and the strong undercurrent of tension and anger and hurt... it is becoming more painful to be around them.”_

_“I’m sorry Ma-Ti. Let’s hope this mission is as easy as Gaia says and as soon as we get back to Hope Island we’ll force them to work things out. Maybe if they knew they were hurting you-”_

_“No, Gi! They do not mean to, and it would only make things worse. It is ok, Gi. I will be fine.”_

He opens his eyes and gives her a reassuring smile as he breaks the mental contact, before closing his eyes once more and resting his head against the seat, a slightly pained expression ghosting over his youthful face.

As he attempts to slip into a light doze where he could meditate - a method he found useful for controlling the throbbing ache associated with particularly strong emotions – he can’t shift the uneasy feeling that was now expanding through his abdomen.

~~~*~~~

The Planeteers were crouched silently amongst the dense undergrowth, contemplating their next move.

They had managed to manoeuvre their way stealthily inland from the tributary and were now watching the lone, armed guard blocking their way. They still had to make their way closer towards the storage facility, barely visible beyond the dark forest they now hid within.

“Perhaps if we distract him we can sneak past without raising the alarm.” Kwame whispers, still watching the sentinel’s vigil.

“_Da_, but how? We cannot raise his suspicions or it will only be making it more difficult to get past the other guards.” replies Linka, as she sits back on her heels.

“Perhaps I can help. I will ask one of the animals to divert his attention. Be ready to move.” Ma-Ti closes his eyes and whispers, “Heart.” His brow furrows in concentration, his mouth grimacing with the exertion.

The four Planeteers wait in quiet anticipation. Finally, Ma-Ti opens his eyes, sagging from the effort and offers a feeble nod to the waiting team.

Suddenly, to the left of the group, a gruff snuffling noise disturbs the quiet and a dark shape lumbers through the underbrush. The guard quickly looks towards the noise, squinting in the dim light to identify the shadow lurking beyond.

With the guard suitably distracted Kwame presses a palm against Gi’s back and pushes her gently to move forward, following along behind her, being careful to tread lightly and swiftly.

The Planeteers let out a collective breath as they reach the safe concealment of the small adjacent building.

Wheeler warily peeps around the edge of the wall, checking the guard hadn’t noticed the skulking group. Satisfied they were still undetected Wheeler retracts his head to turn to Ma-Ti.

“What was that thing?” he whispers.

“A wolverine.”

“Huh? Ma-Ti, I’d hate to break it to ya, but he’s just a comic book character. And I just don’t see blue and yellow spandex doing so well in this climate.” He offers a lopsided grin to mask his ignorance somewhat.

“_Bozhe Moi.”_Linka whispers under her breath.

Gi tries to suppress a giggle.

“No, Wheeler, a wolverine is kind of like a big skunk, except they are more fearsome.” explains Ma-Ti with a hint of a smile touching his mouth.

Wheeler grimaces. “Oh, gross. I hope it doesn’t come this way. At least it kept the guard distracted.” He nods in the direction of the sentry.

“We must keep moving.” urges Kwame, who had been leaning against the other end of the wall to check ahead.

Following closely behind the tall African the Planeteers made their way silently to the next clump of bushes. Pausing to consider their next move, Gi elbows Wheeler, who frowns down at her before looking in the direction of her pointing finger. He squints trying to decipher the tall shapes standing erect a little over 10 meters away (A/N sorry guys I don’t know imperial measurements! Basically, it’s a little bit ahead but not too far away!). Noting the regularity in which they are spaced he realises they’re fence posts. Tall fence posts. Without palings.

Leaning close to Gi’s ear he whispers, “Either the fences are in serious need of re-design or they’re electric. We need to get closer.”

Nodding in agreement, Gi turns to murmur into Ma-Ti’s ear, pulling away with a questioning look. The Kayapo considers for a moment, biting his lower lip before offering a shrug.

“I can try.” replies Ma-Ti, softly. Once again closing his eyes and bringing his ring hand to his head his mutters, “Heart.” His face contorts with the effort and a slight sheen of sweat appears on his brow. He finally opens his eyes to see four pairs of eyes looking back at him with concern. “It is clear. For the moment, anyway. There are guards further up ahead but I could not detect anybody nearby, except for the man we passed.” Feeling suddenly shaky, Ma-Ti sits on the ground.

“Are you ok, little buddy? You don’t look so great.” Wheeler squats down in front of young boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It is the radiation; it makes it hard to use my ring. The animals can feel it too and it has....changed them. I do not really understand what they mean.” He closes his eyes and rubs his temples to try and ease the pain within.

“I think I do. It is a result of the prolonged exposure to the radiation; it can cause mutations in nearby plants and animals. There used to be five reactors operating at this site. There are only two now, but there are also open waste reservoirs. And there is also the matter of the several incidents-”explains Linka.

“What do you mean _incidents_?” hisses Wheeler, glaring up at the Russian.

Avoiding his glare she clarifies nervously, “Er, accidental exposure, accidents...”

“This place had better not go all Chernobyl on our asses.” Wheeler accuses the blonde as he stands to face her.

“Oh, and as if America has never had a nuclear accident. What about Three Mile Island? Or had you conveniently forgotten about that?” Linka retaliates, struggling to keep her voice a whisper.

Wheeler leans forward, his nose inches away from Linka’s, his blue eyes flashing angrily. “No one _died_ at Three Mile. _My_ government didn’t try and cover up the accident. There’s no desolate wasteland surrounding it. And I’m pretty damn sure it didn’t contaminate a whole continent.”

Kwame steps in placing a hand against the American’s chest. “That is enough! We have a job to do.” He states with a frown, looking at the two Planeteers in turn.

Any further comment was halted by a small groan emanating from Ma-Ti, slumped against Gi’s shoulder. The young Asian looked up at Kwame in concern.

Kwame contemplated for several seconds before arriving to his decision. “Gi, you stay with Ma-Ti. These bushes should hide you well enough. We will go on ahead to make sure Duke Nukem does not get into the facility.”

“But what if you need to call Captain Planet?” Gi asks worriedly.

“I do not know, Gi. We will just have to hope that Cap will not be necessary. Perhaps Ma-Ti will be alright in a little while, and we can call if we need backup.”

Gi nods silently, looking down at the ashen faced boy slumped before her.   

~~~*~~~

 


	7. Better Left Unsaid

The three Planeteers crept silently towards the large building before them, having negotiated their way through the three rings of electric fences surrounding the facility.

Closer inspection revealed that at least one section of fence was no longer electrified and the remaining fences were quickly rendered inactive thanks to Wheeler’s ring.

“Lucky for us these russkies aren’t so great at spring cleaning,” Wheeler had whispered, earning him a dirty look from Linka.

The gloom permeating from the forest, along with the overgrown vegetation had worked to conceal the tense trio, who were now huddled in the shadows behind a dense band of bushes.

Several guards were visible ahead; silent sentinels keeping close watch around the perimeter of the storage house.

“No sign of the Duke yet,” Kwame quietly observes.

“What are we going to do when he does arrive?” Linka enquires, glancing up at the African crouched beside her.

“Toast marshmallows?” Wheeler quips. Kwame and Linka both roll their eyes.

“_Bozhe moi_, Wheeler, can you not be serious for two seconds?”

He opens his mouth to respond, but promptly closes it with a warning look from Kwame.

“Hopefully Ma-Ti will be awake when Nukem appears, and we can call Captain Planet. I do not like our chances of stopping him ourselves without being caught by the guards. I have a feeling they will not be so reasonable, even if we _are_ only trying to stop a nuclear terrorist,” Kwame answers, with a frown.

“I’m gonna go ‘round the other side to get a better view of anything coming up from the other direction,” Wheeler says in a low voice as he studies the guards. Kwame nods in agreement.

“Be careful,” whispers Linka, as the American moves to sneak away.

 “Careful, it almost sounds as if you care,” he murmurs, looking down at the blonde with a smirk.

“I simply mean do not do anything stupid, Yankee!” she hisses at his retreating back.

~~~*~~~

The Earth and Wind Planeteers silently continue to watch the guard’s movement and for any new sign of the radioactive eco-villain’s arrival.

Linka grimaces as she begins to feel an ache in her back, vainly wishing she could stretch her stiff and cramped legs. She vaguely wonders where Wheeler has concealed himself, unable to spot him from her vantage point.

Kwame interrupts her thoughts, “I wonder how Gi and Ma-Ti are doing.”

Linka nods, before replying, “I hope Ma-Ti wakes up in time for us to call Captain Planet... It is strange; I have never seen him react so badly from the radiation. I am sure we have been surrounded by higher levels before... I hope he is ok.” A small frown creases her forehead in both worry and thought as she continues to survey the scene before her.

 Kwame looks down at the woman beside him, wrestling with the decision of whether to reveal the underlying reason behind Ma-Ti’s current state or not.

As if feeling his eyes on her, Linka looks up at him, shifting her gaze from his furrowed brow to his dark eyes.

“What is it, Kwame?”

She watches him silently, worry beginning to twist in her stomach as his expression betrays an inner conflict.

The African sighs quietly as he reaches a decision, concluding it best to be honest with his team mate.

Shifting to face her, he makes an effort to explain as delicately as possible, “It is not just the radiation that is affecting Ma-Ti. He can feel all of the anger and hurt too.”

Linka looks from Kwame to the direction of the guards, puzzlement falling over her features.

The young man patiently watches the blonde, and as she turns her gaze back to him he gently rests a hand on her shoulder, his face sad and sympathetic. Kwame notices the moment of comprehension as her eyes flicker to his hand.

Linka, eyes wide and darting, forgets her surroundings for a moment, her voice incredulous and piercing in the gloomy quiet, “Us?” 

Kwame visibly flinches at the sound and hastily presses a finger to his mouth. Linka bites her lower lip, throwing him an apologetic look.

The low murmur of voices drifts towards them and the two Planeteers look at each other anxiously. Linka lifts her ring hand slightly, questioningly, and Kwame replies with a small shake of his head.

They hold their breath as the voices move closer and the Russian squeezes her eyes shut.

A loud whistle cuts through the air.

Linka’s eyes fly open. The duo stares at each other, wide-eyed as they recognise the voice calling out, unmistakable against the din.

~~~*~~~

Wheeler peered around the edge of the large storage cylinder he was hiding behind, his attention drawn by a distant cry.

 Watching the commotion, he notices several guards moving towards the strip of vegetation hiding Linka and Kwame.He wonders briefly at the lack of earth shattering or turbulent activity, as the guards edge closer to the duo’s hiding place, before realising that the two Planeteers can’t use their rings without giving their position away. _And she tells _me_ to be careful_. He rolls his eyes at the thought.

The American glances down at his own ring before looking towards the building looming ahead and the cylinders surrounding him, and quickly makes his decision. He raises his fingers to his mouth and whistles loudly, drawing the guards’ attention.

The guards look up at the noise in alarm. Wheeler notices two men hesitate and look back towards the bushes. With a small growl he steps out from his hiding place.

Without thinking the fiery-tempered man yells, “Hey Russkie! I got a joke for ya; tell me if you’ve heard this one before: How many Russians does it take to screw up a country?” He flashes a wide grin at the uniformed men, who are now heading towards him and away from Kwame and Linka.

Wheeler’s grin quickly fades as he realises the uniformed men are rapidly moving away from Linka and Kwame and towards _him_.

“I guess they’ve heard that one already...” he mutters to himself.

~~~*~~~

 


	8. Mind Over Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings about this chapter - some swearing and mild violence and it's a little heavy in places.

He couldn’t understand most of what the men were shouting at him, or to one another, but he had a fairly good idea what ‘_Stoj_!’ and ‘_Amerikánets_’ might mean.

Wheeler quickly glances towards the bushes where Kwame and Linka remain undetected with a small feeling of reassurance. Looking back at the approaching guards his eyes linger on their weapons, putting a halt to any prospect of trying to run.

The American proffers a broad grin instead, raising his hands out to the side in subjugation and a twinkle of guilty innocence in his blue eyes.

“He-e-ey, fella’s; _comrades_,” he drawls.

One of the guards steps forward with a look of contempt, “You would insult _us_, in _our_ country? You stupid American pig!” The older man hocks and spits at Wheeler’s feet.

Wheeler looks down at the glob, disgust twisting his mouth, and pauses in thought for a moment, a roguish grin forming as his eyes slide up towards the guard.

Looking back up to face the Russian with a quirk of an eyebrow he replies, “Come on, that the best you can do? I’m insulted. Well, not by the comment, obviously, but by the lack of effort. No witty retort? Seriously, you Russian’s have no sense of humour.”

The guard narrows his eyes at the feisty American. He turns to a younger man beside him, barking an order in Russian and tipping his head in Wheeler’s direction. Glancing at the Planeteer standing before him he turns to another guard on his opposite side and silently gives him a small nod.

As the two guards move to stand either side of Wheeler the older man speaks, a smug expression falling over his strong features, “You are trespassing, Amerikan. Perhaps such things are being acceptable in _your_ country, but here,” he gestures to the area around him, “in Seversk, in _Russia_, this not so tolerated.”

The guard pauses for effect, softening his smile before continuing, “Perhaps you will have opportunity to _learn_ some Russian humour.” He shifts his focus to the two men standing beside Wheeler and with a nod they restrain their detainee, snapping cuffs around his wrists. Wheeler glares in response.

“_Chto eta?_ No - how you say – witty remark?” The guard smirks briefly at his captive before giving further commands to his men.

Wheeler risks a glance in the direction of Linka and Kwame as he is hauled away by his entourage.

~~~*~~~

Kwame hears Linka inhale sharply. Once he is sure the guards have moved away he asks,“Do they speak English?”

Peering around the edge of the concealing foliage she nods, “_Da_, enough to comprehend what he just said.” Linka looks up to her companion, “And the intended insult. There is no mistaking that loud, obnoxious accent of his either,” she finishes, shaking her head and looking back to where she can see the small gathering of uniformed men.

“Can you make out what they are saying?”

The Russian strains to listen, “_Nyet_, they are too far away.”

The two Planeteers continue to watch the confrontation in silence, being careful to remain hidden. The African’s brow creases with concern as the American is taken away.

 “We need to get back to Gi and Ma-Ti,” Kwame states, once Wheeler and his escorts are no longer visible.

“But what if Duke Nukem arrives?” Linka argues.

“We will not be able to stop him on our own. Let us hope that Ma-Ti is awake and strong enough. We need him to summon Captain Planet.”

“But how can we, without Wheeler?”

A ghost of a smile touches the young man’s lips. “Ma-Ti may be able to get Wheeler free with a little ‘gentle persuasion’.”

“Maybe that Yankee should sit in his cell for a little longer. Perhaps they can beat some sense into that thick, arrogant head of his,” the blonde replies scornfully.

Looking her in the eye Kwame rebukes, his voice firm, “Do not forget why we are here, Linka. Do not also forget that Wheeler sacrificed himself to keep _us_ from getting caught.” Softening his tone Kwame continues, “If Ma-Ti is to feel strong enough to help us then you will need to control your emotions.”

The hardness in her eyes softens and, looking at her feet she slowly nods. “You are right, Kwame. I am sorry. I did not realise the effect we were having on Ma-Ti. I do not know if I will be able to control my anger and hurt, but I will try.” 

He smiles warmly, “That is all we can ask. Now let us go!”

~~~*~~~

Gi was gently stroking Ma-Ti’s hair, speaking in hushed, soothing tones and silently urging him to wake.

She felt nervous and exposed, and utterly alone in this dark and intimidating forest. She wasn’t sure if there was a nearby water source, or at least one that wasn’t contaminated with radioactive waste. That left her with only a physical means of defending both herself and the still unconscious boy slumped in her lap.

Anxiety began to creep through her as she looked around at the murky woods. She chewed on her lip as her eyes began darting between unseen shadows. Her ears roared in the eerie silence, straining to pick up any noise.

_How long have the other Planeteers been gone?_ Gi peers up towards the sky, unable to see anything beyond the dense tree canopy above her. Looking back down at the young Kayapo she quietly whispers to him, “Please, Ma-Ti, please wake up.” The petite Asian strokes his face, taking furtive glances around her and shuffling closer to the base of the shrub they were huddled under.   

Slowly, Ma-Ti begins to stir, a small moan passing his lips at the throbbing ache inside his skull. He squeezes his eyes closed tightly against the pain and tentatively raises a hand to his head. Slowly blinking his eyes open, Ma-Ti squints at the blurred image peering down at him. His expression softens as he focuses on his friend’s smiling face, relief washing over both youths.

“Oh, Ma-Ti, you had me so worried! How do you feel?” Gi enquires quietly, running her eyes over his pallid, drawn face and noting the tinge of bruising beneath his eyes.

“I have felt better, my friend,” he answers with a watery smile. He moves to sit up, wincing at the sharp pain jolting at his temples and scrunching his eyes against the sudden roll of nausea. Gi helps him to sit upright with a look of concern, allowing the boy to lean against her, who offers her a feeble smile of gratitude.

Once the pain had muted to a dull throb and his stomach stopped roiling, Ma-Ti took note of his surroundings, “Where are the others?”

“They went ahead to stop Nukem. They’ve been gone a little while now,” Gi replies, glancing up at the obscured sky. Focusing back on her companion she studies him before asking gently, “Do you think you are ok to move?”

Ma-Ti considers the question for a moment. Opening his mouth to respond he suddenly stops at the sound of faint footfalls through the underbrush. The two Planeteers look at one another, fear and apprehension visible in their wide eyes.

They hear a whispered call, “_Gi? Ma-Ti?_”

They both let out a shaky breath. Gi replies, straining to keep her voice hushed, “Linka? We’re over here!” At the approach of the Wind and Earth Planeteers, Gi and Ma-Ti move to stand, wiping themselves free of the damp leaves clinging to their clothes.

Kwame breaks out in a grin at the sight of his conscious team mate, “Thank goodness you are alright, Ma-Ti. It is good to see you awake, my friend.” The African’s tone turns serious, “But we must hurry; Wheeler has been captured.”

The smile from Ma-Ti’s face falls, “Duke Nukem? He is here already?”

“_Nyet_. That Yankee noodle got himself caught by the guards, and he is now their prisoner.” Remembering herself Linka looks apologetically at the young boy, “I am sorry, Ma-Ti. I should have realised...”

Ma-Ti offers Linka a warm smile, glancing briefly at Kwame, who coyly replies with a small shrug.

Gi snaps them back to reality, “So, what’s the plan, guys?”

Kwame looks to Linka, who gives him an encouraging nod. Looking at each of his three team mates the African answers confidently, “I have an idea...”

~~~*~~~

His shoulders were aching as a result of his hands being restrained behind the back of the hard, wooden chair he sat upon. The cuffs were beginning to bite into his wrists and he was sweating despite the frigidity in the room. His stomach hurt from lack of food, having missed dinner the previous night and the pathetic muesli bar he’d been handed for ‘breakfast’ could barely be considered as real food. The events of the past week had left Wheeler both physically and emotionally drained, and despite being back on Hope Island he felt far from rested.

The American was beginning to feel light headed as fatigue and lack of food, combined with the stress of his current predicament, began to catch up to him.

_This is startin’ to feel like a scene out of a James Bond movie...heh, ‘The name’s Wheeler. James Wheeler.’ Kinda has a nice ring to it. Just substitute that poncy, suave accent of his with the seductive tones of a Brooklyn brogue and the women won’t be able to resist. _

Wheeler is brought back to the stark room by a swift kick to his chair and a crisp bark, “_Oi! Mester Amereka!_ _Obratit__ʹ__ vnimanie_ – pay attention!”

“I already told you, I don’t work for anybody! I’m just here to stop Duke Nukem getting his hands on _your_ recklessly stored nuclear weapons,” growls Wheeler, throwing an angry glare at his captor.

The Russian guard ignores the slight, continuing his questioning, “And you are alone? Tell me, how is it that you did be getting into Seversk – you do not be having any papers? In fact, you do not be having anything; no _dakumenty_...no passport, no visa, no identification... _nechego_ \- nothing.”

Wheeler remains silent, staring angrily back at the uniformed man before him.

“You see, _Mester Amerekan, _to us this be looking suspicious – we cannot simply ignore the fact you are trespassed in closed-city, in nuclear facility, and that you be entering our country illegally-”

“-to stop Nukem-” interrupts Wheeler.

“- _da_, to stop this...radioactive mutant man...” The older guard flicks a cynical look towards his brazen American prisoner.

Wheeler was exhausted, and rapidly becoming impatient, tired of the same lines of questioning. With obvious irritation and growing apathy he snaps, “Fine. You know what, you’re right. It sounds crazy, call me a loony and shove me in a padded cell. Whatever. It’s your friggin’ country that’s gonna get the shit blown out of it in the end, not mine.”

In two strides the uniformed Russian guard was in front of Wheeler and swiftly backhanded him across the face, hard enough to shift the chair with a shriek and flinging the his head to the side. An explosion of pain radiates from his nose and warm blood begins to run down into his gasping mouth.

Unable to staunch the bleeding Wheeler spits the blood from his mouth. Feeling a false sense of bravado in his hypertensive state and unable to let older man best him, the American retaliates, smirking, “What do you think the rest of the world is gonna do when they learn that a nuclear terrorist gained free access to your nuclear storage facility and then helped himself to your carelessly stored warheads? I guess ours really is the land of milk and honey. Too bad for you, though.”

The Fire Planeteer had no time to react as the Seversk guard smashed the butt of his rifle into Wheeler’s head. Merciful blackness enveloped him.

~~~*~~~

Ma-Ti gently shakes Wheeler’s slumped form, alarmed by the sight of blood matting the red hair and smeared down his mouth and chin, and anxiety building when the adolescent fails to wake. Ma-Ti shakes him again, more vigorously, relief sweeping through him as Wheeler emits a groan and flutters his eyes open.

“Oh Christ... I feel like I’ve been beaten senseless by the KGB...” Wheeler looks up at Ma-Ti and flashes him a weak grin, his blue eyes failing to mask his pain.

Coming to his senses his smile gives way to a look of confusion, and he glances around the room before asking, “How’d you get in here?”

Ma-Ti smiles broadly at his American counterpart, “Anything is possible if you put your mind to it. And it does not hurt to have a little help.” He lifts his ring hand up to clarify.

“I appreciate the jail-break, Ma-Ti, but you better get outta here before ol’ ‘Ivankov’ there gets back,” he flicks his eyes towards the door apprehensively.

 “The guards have other problems to deal with right now; Duke Nukem has arrived. We must hurry and call Captain Planet.”

“I’d love nothing more than to call Cap and get the hell outta this place, but unless that mind of yours can conjure up a key then I’m not going anywhere,” Wheeler says, tipping his head back, indicating his restraints.

Ma-Ti produces a bunch of keys, holding them up and relishing the bemused look on his team mate’s face. As the younger boy moves to unlock the cuffs, Wheeler looks back over his shoulder to him, “Do I even wanna ask?”

“Probably best not to...”

Wheeler rubs at his chaffed wrists, “The old Jedi mind trick, eh Ma-Ti? I’m impressed! You learn fast, young padawan.”

Wincing as he gingerly touched a hand to his nose, he wearily hauls himself from the interrogation chair. Clapping a hand on Ma-Ti’s back, he looks down at the boy before saying warmly, “It’s good to have ya back, little buddy. Now let’s make like an atom and split!” 

~~~*~~~

 


	9. Walking Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter that when Wheeler calls the Russian guard "Ivankov" he's actually making reference to Vyacheslav Ivankov, who was sorta like the 'Godfather' of the Russian Mafia in Brooklyn (Brighton Beach) in the '70's (I think).
> 
> Um, a few things: Obviously, as alluded in the story, they have to summon CP so of course that also means the lame puns. I really struggled with writing this bit; I'm not a real punny person, but I wanted it to stay true to the tv series, so yeah. Sorry in advance! But you have my permission to groan! You might also notice that section (namely CP's appearance) is a little shorter...a reflection of my difficulty in writing it. As usual, some swearing, which will get worse towards the end of the chapter. And there's some heavy angst abound too... hooray!
> 
> Oh, and lastly, just a little reminder that this story was inspired by the song of the same title, Soon We'll Be Found by Sia. She's an aussie. She's awesome. Should listen to the song, it's pretty (no I'm not really crazy - ok, just a bit - I just make reference to it again near the end of the chapter, and I thought it'd make more sense if I clarified ha!)

Despite the urgency to regroup with the other Planeteers, Wheeler had to admit to himself that he needed to rest. The throbbing in his head had escalated to a sharp stabbing sensation, his vision was swimming and lethargy was beginning to drag at his limbs. He had barely paid attention to the various corridors they had run down and was thankful that Ma-Ti seemed to know how to make it out from the heart of the complex.

As the duo turn into another stark corridor, the American slows and sags against a wall. Closing his eyes against the heady spinning he meekly calls out to the figure still running ahead, “Hey, Ma-Ti...Sorry, dude, but I just gotta stop for a sec...”

Ma-Ti draws to a halt, looking back towards his friend. His brow knits together in concern and he moves to Wheeler’s side, registering the stark contrast of the dark blood staining the pale skin of the young man’s face.

“Are you ok, Wheeler? You do not look so good.”

As the feeling of vertigo abated somewhat, Wheeler offers a small nod in reply and tentatively raises a hand to the source of the stabbing pain.

Grimacing at the feel of congealed blood in his hair he comments dryly, “Guess I’ve got a knack for pissing off Russian’s. This one was just a little more forthcoming with his feelings.” A small, wry smile tweaks the corner of his mouth and he looks up at the face hovering before him. He suddenly notices the dark shadows beneath Ma-Ti’s eyes, the slightly haggard appearance of the normally cheery, tanned face, “You don’t look so great yourself, little buddy.”

The Kayapo smiles weakly. “I think I can honestly say I have felt better...”                




“Yeah, I guess all this radiation has gotta be working wonders for you.” The American studies Ma-Ti for a moment before continuing quietly, “Hey, Ma-Ti, I never properly said thanks for getting me outta there. I know you don’t like to use your ring to do stuff like that...so, uh, thanks.”

With a small shrug, Ma-Ti replies self-consciously, “It was not so bad I guess. We snuck past any guards we were able to, and I only needed to use light coercion on a few of the others. Duke Nukem’s arrival drew off the remaining guards so I was able slip through the rest of the way undetected.”

Closing his eyes against another jolt of pain at his temple, Wheeler asks, “So what happened to rest of the gang?”

“They are waiting for us near the entrance.”

With a tired sigh, Wheeler opens his eyes. “Then I guess we better not keep them waiting for much longer.” He heaves himself away from the wall with effort and mumbles, “Wouldn’t wanna make anyone pissy, now.”  




Ma-Ti winces, but the Fire Planeteer fails to notice, as he trudges down the hallway.

~~~*~~~

The remaining three Planeteers were tensely waiting for their team mates. Shouts could be heard in the distance and the trio retreated into an alcove as a uniformed guard ran past, radio crackling and buzzing noisily.

Gi looks towards the noise, her face contorted with worry. “Maybe we should go and help.”

Kwame follows her gaze and replies gently, “Soon, Gi. The guards have at least slowed Duke Nukem down, and that will buy us the time we need to summon Captain Planet. Linka, can you make out anything new from what the guards are saying? Linka? Linka...”

The blonde was watching the door Ma-Ti had entered earlier, her face a mask, except for the tell-tale chewing of her lip. Her head was a seething tangle of contradicting thoughts and feelings. Something tugs at her mind.

Linka frowns and registers Kwame’s voice intercepting her thoughts. “_Prostetye?_ Sorry, Kwame, what did you say?” She drags her eyes away from the door to look up at the tall African beside her.

Kwame glances at the door then returns his gaze to the Russian. His face softens as he repeats his question.

“Oh,” her cheeks flush slightly as she realises she hasn’t been paying attention to the buzz of activity. Linka stops to listen, soundlessly mouthing words that carry across to the waiting trio.

With a shake of her head Linka relays what she can make out, “I believe they have set up a blockade of some sort, to try and slow him down as he approaches the gates.” She looks at her two companions, “I do not think they will be able to hold Nukem off for long. He could simply blast his way through. We need to call Captain Planet soon, before we are too late to-”

At the sight of the blood Linka and Gi gasp, the blonde moving forward reactively, “_Bozhe moi_, Wheeler-”

“Just...don’t, Linka,” the American interrupts wearily, closing his eyes against her concern and taking a step back. 

Linka stops her advancement, blinking at his response, “Wheeler, I was only-”

“I said leave it! Can we just call Cap so we can get this over with?” Wheeler bites back. The others look at each other warily, but keep silent. Linka’s mouth tightens and she narrows her eyes in defiance but remains quiet.

Kwame clears his throat and extends his arm, “Then let our powers combine: Earth!”

“Fire!”

“Wind!”

“Water!”

“H-heart!” Ma-Ti stammers. Wheeler’s eyes flick to him briefly, but the boy’s face is set in grim determination.

The five beams converge above the five youth’s heads, to form a brilliant white ball of light. Out of the sparks emerges a figure.

“By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!”

“Go Planet!”

The blue form hovers before them with a grin, “Hey Planeteers. Whoa, Wheeler, what happened to you?”

“I guess you could say I was getting to know the locals; my face got acquainted with his fist.”

 “Cap, you’ve got to stop Duke Nukem before he gets his hands on the nuclear warheads,” pleads Gi.

“That’s one mushroom cloud that doesn’t have a silver lining. No problem, Planeteers, I’ll take care of that glow-in-the-dark mutant. I’ll be back in a flash,” replies Captain Planet as he flies off in the direction of the increasing shouts.

~~~*~~~

“Well, if it isn’t Captain Plant-head,” taunts Duke Nukem, who was standing amongst the crumpled wreck of what used to be a gate.

The guards were standing at a safe distance, rifles pointed at the yellow mutant. Many of the men had a look of disbelief etched on their faces and several looked up at the arrival of the new entity that was floating above them, glancing towards their senior officer for instruction and shifting the aim of their rifles uneasily.

“Aw, what’s wrong Nukey? Didn’t get the welcoming committee you were expecting?” returns Captain Planet.

“I’m simply glowing with enthusiasm,” says Nukem, sarcastically. He extends his arms out, fingers pointing towards Captain Planet, “You just make me all fired up.” Bolts of radiation fly from his fingers.

Captain Planet dodges them with ease, careful to stay clear of the buildings and storage containers nearby.

“This is a real blast, but I think it’s time for you to leave. Don’t let the gate hit you on the way out,” says Cap, flying towards the destroyed gate.

Captain Planet grabs one of the edges of the twisted wire and wraps it around the Duke, binding his arms tightly by his sides. The radioactive villain growls, his face betraying his hatred for the planet-loving hero.

“You really think this will stop me, Captain Try-hard?”

“No, but I’m sure _this_ will.” He scoops Nukem into an empty storage cylinder and looks down at the mutant, “This new scheme of yours was a real lead-brained idea. Maybe you should ‘can’ it.” He seals the end of the container with a smug smile, and dumps the capsule containing its quarry in front of the on-looking guards.

“Duke’s going to spend the rest of his half-life in prison for this little stunt,” says the super-hero, to no one in particular.

The Planeteers had made their way to where the guards were milling around the storage cylinder, relief evident on their faces.

The eco-warrior lands in front of his team, “Well, it looks like my job here is done. You sure look like you could use a lift. Care to carpool?”

They all smile and nod gratefully before clinging onto Captain Planet’s outstretched arms.

Before they lift off the ground, Wheeler calls out to the older Russian guard that had questioned him, “Hey, Ivan! You know, that sure looked like a ‘radioactive mutant man’ to me, but I guess the blow to the head musta rattled something loose in that dense Yankee brain of mine. That’d just be crazy, right?” He smirks as Captain Planet launches into the air, catching the glare now diminishing into the distance as they fly towards the Geocruiser.

Cap lands gently in front of the cruiser and allows the five teenagers to alight. Turning to face them he grins, “Great work, Planeteers. But I’m afraid Duke Nukem won’t be the only nuclear terrorist trying to take advantage of the current situation. We can only hope the government will see the need to tighten up security on weapons-grade uranium and plutonium storage in Eastern Europe. If nuclear arms were to fall into the wrong hands it could spell disaster for the world.”

“Yeah, and you can’t hug children with nuclear arms,” Wheeler quips.

“I’m just glad we managed to stop Duke Nukem before he was able to tap into all that plutonium and uranium,” says Gi.

“Can we go home now?” whines Wheeler, wearily. “I’m beat. Literally,” he finishes dryly. Linka winces.

Captain Planet gives them a warm smile, “Take care, Planeteers. The power is yours!” The figure dissolves into a sizzling ball of energy and separates into five coloured streaks.

As the beams return to their rings, the group silently climb into the Geocruiser. Linka glances back as she steps through the hatch and locks eyes briefly with Wheeler. His steely glare causes her to avert her gaze and the blonde turns back to make her way to her seat.

No one spoke during the flight back to Hope Island. Kwame resumed his position at the cruiser’s controls and Gi took up station beside him, seeking comfort in his quiet strength.

Gi turns to look back at the three Planeteers, her brow knitting together as she casts her eyes over the sleeping form of Ma-Ti. She shifts her gaze to study the American sitting hunched at the back of the aircraft, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His head is turned towards the window, allowing Gi to see the scab of congealed blood in his hair and the dark trail that ran from his temple to the edge of his jaw. The Asian chews her lip as she considers how close the situation came to being out of their control.

~~~*~~~

The Planeteers eat in silence, the tensions and exhaustion of the past twenty-four hours clinging heavily to the group, as they sit around the table in the common room.

Shortly after landing back on Hope Island, Gi had set herself to task, tending to Wheeler’s wounds, gently wiping away the dried blood and applying antiseptic to the gash near his left temple. He had flinched and inhaled sharply, but remained morosely quiet as he held the ice-pack to his bruised nose. Ma-Ti and Linka had set about preparing a meal for them all, moving about the kitchen in silence. The blonde’s expression had betrayed little as she worked to maintain a tight clamp on her emotions, for the sake of the young empath. Kwame finished unloading the Geocruiser and completed the system checks, quietly reflecting as he worked.

Linka picks at her food until she finally puts down her fork and quietly excuses herself, her chair scraping lightly on the floor as she stands. Wheeler watches her leave, leant over his plate with his fork hovering in front of him, his eyes hooded and dark.

He shovels the forkful of food into his mouth and drops the fork with a loud clatter against his plate.

“What the hell have I done now?” Wheeler mutters under his breath. Ma-Ti shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

The young Planeteer gets up to put his plate in the sink. A dull ache had begun to throb at his temples.

With a resolute sigh, Ma-Ti announces, “I am going to go and meditate for a little while. I will be on the other side of the island if you need me.” He leaves the communal hut with his eyes downcast, Suchi jumping to perch on his shoulder and chatter quietly in his companion’s ear.

Gi and Kwame look at one another knowingly and make a silent agreement. Gi grabs her plate and glass, flicking a look at Wheeler, who was scowling at his plate. She takes her dishes to the kitchen.

Re-emerging she looks pointedly at Kwame, “I’m going to be over at the huts.”

Wheeler grunts and Kwame nods his acknowledgment. With one last glance in Wheeler’s direction the Asian leaves the two men alone, and begins her search for Linka.

Kwame pushes his plate forward and rests his forearms on the table, clasping his hands in front of him. He bows his head as he orders his thoughts, carefully preparing his words.

Looking up at his scowling companion, Kwame clears his throat, and with quiet authority begins, “Wheeler, we need to talk...”

~~~*~~~

Gi and Kwame had managed to force Linka and Wheeler to talk, threatening to unleash Gaia’s wrath if they didn’t sort through their issues. The African had gently pointed out to the fiery American the underlying reason for Ma-Ti’s condition and his recent avoidance of the pair. The guilt of being a contributing cause of his young friend’s unconsciousness and current state was enough for Wheeler to allow himself to be confined with Linka in his hut until they had settled their latest conflict. 

Gi sighs as she rolls onto her stomach in the soft sand, her thumb marking her page in the book. Kwame looks down at her, lowering the ecology article he was reading and raising an eyebrow in question.

“How much longer do you think this is going to go for?” she asks. “It feels like they’ve been shouting at each other for hours!”

Kwame glances towards the hut in front of them. “Who knows, Gi? I am sure they have much to discuss,” he answers. He suddenly chuckles, “And it has only been 30 minutes.”

Gi looks up to the man sitting cross-legged beside her with an expression of mock amazement, “Are you serious? Wow, those two sure know how to make time drag by... Maybe I should have brought another book.”

They couldn’t help but giggle, despite the angry tones and the angst emanating from the building in front of them.

Feeling some of the tension ease Gi and Kwame let out a noisy sigh and resume reading and their watchful vigil over their belligerent friends.

~~~*~~~

_Let’s not fight I’m tired, can’t we just sleep tonight  
Don’t turn away, it’s just there’s nothing left here to say  
Turn around I know we’re lost but soon we’ll be found_

_~~~*~~~_

“Don’t turn away, Linka. I’m so sick of this...whatever it is.” He runs a hand through his hair with a sigh and drops his arm resignedly. Rubbing an eye with the heel of his palm he continues with a hint of exasperation in his tone, “Look, I know that I hurt you, and for that I’m sorry, I really am. But, shit, Linka, what do you expect me to do? Just keep waiting, _hoping_ that one time, one day you’ll acknowledge me and stop pushing me away? That’s hardly fair.”

 Wheeler looks at her, attempting to read her expression. Linka continues to stare fixedly out of the window, working hard to keep her face impassive against the turmoil of contradicting emotions racing through her. 

Frustrated by the Russian’s lack of response Wheeler turns away from her icy glare to face the window, leaning his palms against the coarse wood grain of the windowsill, his elbows locked and his shoulders taught. His face is unreadable as he watches a scouting ant meander along the sill between his hands. The muscles twitch in his cheek as he clenches his jaw. 

When he resumes, his voice is quiet and steady, “I was being honest when I said I didn’t go to New York just to get laid, but I won’t apologise for what I did with Trish, Linka. It’s hardly the first time we’ve been together like that, and I don’t see any reason why it’d be any different now.”

Linka had been listening quietly, but at the admission she snorts, shaking her head in disgust. With a quirk of an eyebrow she retaliates, “_Da_, and you wonder _why_ I will not return your affections. You follow the tail of any woman that happens to look your way, and at the first opportunity you would jump her skeleton-”

“- ‘bones’-” Wheeler corrects, with an angry glance over his shoulder.

“_Mne do lámpochki!_” she spits. “Whatever! Why would I want a...a _bábnik _like you? You are a pig! You do not care what my feelings are, and it is now perfectly clear you are only after one thing.” Linka fixes Wheeler with an angry glower, and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

He rounds on her, his eyes flashing and his voice betraying his resentment, “I don’t even _know_ what your feelings are. You’re like the goddamn Ice Queen! And there’s a difference between harmless flirting and screwing everything that moves, Linka. Just ‘cause I don’t shy away from women’s attentions, doesn’t mean I’m gonna sleep with them. And even if I did, why should it matter to you?”

The blonde had inadvertently taken a small step back when Wheeler had suddenly turned and shouted, unused to this type of cold-burning fury coming from him, or directed towards her. He had thrown the question at her and it was now hanging in the space between them, waiting to be addressed.

Instead, Linka casts it back at him, a hint of venom in her voice as she bites back, “You can do what you like, you always do, regardless. And it is just like you, to go thinking of yourself. Did you consider how you would be making the rest of the team uncomfortable, with your big, obnoxious _macho_ act? Did you be thinking of their feelings?”

“Their feelings, or _your_ feelings?” His blue eyes hold her gaze, and the blonde falters at the intensity of them. Her eyes flicker away from his.

Her avoidance is not lost on the fiery American, who runs a hand through his dishevelled hair with a heated sigh. “Did you ever bother to think about _my_ feelings? Not everything’s about you, ya know.”

After a moment, Wheeler chuckles humourlessly with a shake of his head and Linka looks up at him in surprise.

Leaning a shoulder against the wall and crossing his arms in front of his chest he continues, “The funny thing is, that it _is_ about you. And yeah, I do think about your feelings. I think about how you always shoot me down, how you make me feel like shit. And it’s not always ‘cause I’m being a big, obnoxious dick,” he adds, when Linka opens her mouth to argue. “Remember after the future Planeteers were here? You were pretty blunt about what you thought of _our_ future prospects.”

The Russian looks at her feet with a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach, nodding feebly at the memory of his dejected expression.

Incited by her response Wheeler continues, “I also think about all the times when you thought I was a goner, or when we’re alone, away from the others. That kiss in Russia...” He raises an eyebrow in emphasis. Linka blushes faintly at the memory.

His expression darkens, subtly, but she notices the slight shift in his demeanor, which causes her to look up at him. The muscles flex in his jaw again. “Then we’re back to the same old song an’ dance routine. You shut me out again and again, Linka. I keep wondering if it’s me, or if you might actually enjoy stringing me along. You’re quick to cut me down if I make a move on you, but God forbid I show an interest in anyone else. I’m damned if I do and damned if I don’t with you.”

“_Fegnya_! I do not! It is not like that at all,” Linka retorts indignantly, though somewhat lacking conviction.

Wheeler rolls his eyes. “Cut the crap, Linka. Did it ever occur to you just how selfish you’re being?”

She bristles, spitting defensively, “Perhaps if you were more open about your feelings-”

“-how much more open do I need to be?! For fucks sake, Linka, you can’t seriously tell me that I haven’t made it pretty fucking obvious!”

“_Nyet_, Wheeler, you show me this...this arrogant, tough guy show. You are always joking around and flirting. And now with this...philandering...”

Wheeler snorts and scrubs a hand over his face, before raking it through his hair. A headache is beginning to throb behind his eyes and he suddenly feels so weary. It carries through in his tone, “What do you want me to say, Linka? I just...I don’t know anymore. No matter what I do it’s never good enough.”

Linka looks at his face searchingly, suddenly alarmed at the apathetic note to his words and the burning anger begins to ebb. Her thoughts begin to flurry around in her head, disorganised and intelligible and the blonde is at a loss for words.

She silently watches the red-head as he moves to sit heavily on the bed, the usual confident square set of his shoulders replaced with a weary hunch. The spark she was accustomed to seeing in his eyes, the one that alighted in both humour and anger was now dead. She began to wonder at the comfort she took in his confident bearing and the fire that burned within him and shone through his usually-bright eyes.

Wheeler suddenly stands and makes as though he is about to move towards her. Linka involuntarily flinches away from him, causing him to stop. She can feel his eyes silently studying her, but can’t bring herself to look at him.

Wheeler suddenly heaves a sigh and closes his eyes briefly. When he opens them again he doesn’t look at her, keeping his unfocused gaze on the floor.

“Let’s not fight, Linka. I’m tired and I just want to go to sleep.” He turns his back on her to stand before his bed, his stance tense.

Linka chews her lip, her indecision rooting her to the spot. Staring at his broad back she is compelled to reach out to him. She hesitates before frowning at herself and resolutely moves forward to rest her hand on his shoulder. Wheeler turns his head to peer down towards her hand and she notices him visibly relax. Linka tentatively moves forward to wrap her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his shoulder blade and inhaling his woody scent.

Wheeler looks down at the arms encircling his waist. He hugs her arms against his stomach and asks quietly, “We’ll be fine, won’t we? We’ll work it out, yeah? We can survive this...can’t we?”

He feels her head nod against his back. Wheeler turns around to face the blonde and hugs her to him. He nods to himself. The American looks down as he feels Linka pull away from him slightly and he loosens his embrace to rest his hands lightly on her hips. She reaches a hand up to brush the hair near his left temple. Wheeler’s eyes flutter closed at her touch and the Russian, noticing, withdraws her hand to rest it against his chest.

He opens his eyes and looks into her green ones as Linka says softly, “_Spasiba_, Yankee.” Her eyes flick to the gash, where her hand had lingered, in explanation for her gratitude.

Wheeler gives her a tired, yet warm smile. “Anytime, babe,” he replies as he gently pulls her into another hug. “Anytime.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I know it's not the big fluffy "happily ever after" ending, but I really wanted it to be in canon with the series... and don't forget they're still teenagers!


End file.
